Fighting Back
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Claire's branching out to get away from her family to study. After all, a little independence never hurt anyone...right? But with people like Monica in places like Morganville things get rough, fast. Claire's about to realise the true definition of horror. Not to mention she's harbouring some dark secrets of her own, and when secrets mount up, things only get that much worse...
1. fleeing the dorms

**Hey. This is chapter one of 'fighting back' hope you like it.**

**First of all though, a full summary…Claire has gone to university in Morganville and is doing okay until Monica decides to target her. Things take a rocky turn and its up to Claire to solve everything. But Claire has a few secrets of her own, and when secrets are kept they mount up and make things go from bad…to worse. **

Story starts.

Chapter1 – fleeing the dorms.

Claire POV.

" So you wanna go get some coffee later?" James Lorrand asked me while he escorted me to the common room. He wasn't that bad looking with dark green eyes and light brown hair. He was 5ft 11 so he was quite a bit taller than me.

"Um_" I started when a shriek cut me off. Queen bitch (or so I'd heard) and leader of the poplars had thrown herself at James.

"Baby! Here you are!" Monica Morrell cooed.

"Oh, hey Monica" James muttered meekly.

"Hey, how about we ditch the rest of the day and go hang out at the coffee bar on campus?" she suggested seductively.

"Fine" James agreed with a shrug. God what an asshole! He asks me out and then totally forgets I exist!

"Go to the café on campus, I'll catch up in a sec" and with that command James headed off the café without a backwards glance. Jerk!

Monica twirled around to face me and with a flick of her freshly manicured nails, slashed them along my cheek. It burned painfully.

"What the hell?" I snapped, pushing her away from me. I wasn't one to be pushed around and walked all over.

"James Lorrand is my boyfriend. So keep away from him you hag" she spat at me.

"Well he can't be very interested in you since he was asking me out on a date" I spat back furiously. What the hell was up with this girl?

"Like he would do that. Your pathetic, worthless, and your not as pretty as me" she looked down her nose at me, which just got me all the more mad at her. I can't stand stuck up snobby rich brats like herself.

"So your gonna look down on me just because I'm not some rich bitch who gets a manicure every day?" I snarled.

"Shut up! Just keep away from him, when I'm done with him you can gladly have my cast-offs" she gave me an evil grin.

"Yeah dork" her evil minions, Gina and Jennifer chorused.

"I wouldn't touch your cast-offs even if it was to save the human race," I told her matter-of-factly. "God only knows what you could have done with them. I don't fancy catching any infectious diseases from touching your cast-offs after you."

"Watch your back" Monica warned me. "This ain't over."

"I'm so scared" I snapped sarcastically.

"You will be" Gina threatened.

"Don't hold your breath. Or seconds thoughts, go right ahead and hold your breath. It would be a nice reprieve," I hissed.

They all twitch off towards the café, Gina and Jennifer flanking Monica.

"If they twitch their butts anymore then they are gonna break something" I muttered under my breath.

I soon became engrossed in my lessons, and by the end of the day I thought I was going to get to the dorms before Monica got to me. But of course, just as I think this, guess who twitches around the corner? That's right, TPU's number one hag from hell!

She stopped when she saw me, a mean grin flashing across her face. Great. What was she planning now?

"Well look who it is" Monica chirped. "Little Claire."

"Just finished your lessons have you super-freak?" Gina drawled.

"I heard she got boosted up two years early, she's only fifteen. I'd say that made her queen of the freaks," Monica laughed and the monikettes dutifully laughed with her.

"What a smart arse!" Gina cackled.

"If you're done being annoying" I said, "then maybe you can go, oh I don't know, make out with some randommer? Isn't that what you usually do?"

"Oh, you did not just say that!" Monica hissed.

"What you gonna do?" I challenged, raising my chin.

"You've asked for it now" Jennifer smirked.

"Girls" Monica slowly smiled. "Time for some fun." **(A/N-just to let any of you perverted people out there know I don't mean this in a weird way)**

Gina pulled my arms back behind my back while Jennifer yanked my head back by my hair.

"Your gonna get what you deserve now little Claire" Monica warned me. She slapped me hard across the face. My anger flared. I flung my foot out into her shin. She yelped like a siren and fell to the floor. Her minions instantly let go of me to help her.

"Boys!" Monica screamed. "Get here now!"

Two tall sturdy looking guys walked into the room. The one was grinning evilly and the other just looked…well…a cross between concerned and angry.

"You know what to do" Monica's voice was full of absolute hate. The two monikettes picked her up, and left the room. Which meant that I was left in a room, which was deserted apart from the two strong guys in it. Who were destined to most likely beat me up.

"So…" I said, "I haven't actually done anyth_" the brown haired boy cut me off sharply.

"You leave Monica alone and you don't get hurt. Understand?" he snapped.

"Sure but I didn't do anything!" I insisted stubbornly.

"Whatever" he replied, turning to leave.

"Hey!" the other boy said. "What about the beati_"

"Enough!" the brown haired boy hissed frantically. "We're leaving-now!"

"Ugh! Fine!" the other boy huffed. Stomping out of the room.

"Um…" I began, slowly edging towards the stairs.

"Keep out of Monica's way and you'll survive," he said.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything to begin with! And I could totally take her!" I ranted, angrily stomping my foot on the floor.

"I never said you couldn't take her. And I never said that Monica didn't start this. I am just giving you some advice on how to survive in this place, okay?" he told me.

"Ugh! Fine!" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest and glaring up at him from under my bangs.

He stared at me for a long moment before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least I didn't get beat up. I really didn't fancy having a bitch fight tonight. Or a real fist fight tonight for that matter.

I stared after the guy's retreating figure. And what a mighty fine figure it was. His brown hair was cut in jagged; uneven layers and it just brushed his shoulders. It totally gave you that want-to-run-your-fingers-through-his-hair type feeling.

And his body looked great with a top on so imagine if he had that top off!

Wow! Wait! Red flags Claire! Cool it! He can't be that nice if he is with Monica. But the little voice in the back of my head just wouldn't shut up.

He might be different to Monica. He did stop me from getting beat up after all.

I wrestled with all kinds of different questions on the way back to my dorm. When I got there I let out a startled cry.

I stepped into my room and gazed around it. All my reading books had been thrown carelessly around the room; my textbooks had been littered around the place as well. They had mostly been shoved down the sides of my desk and bed.

My wonderful Goth clothes were strewn all over the floor in crumpled heaps and scattered over the bed. If they had been torn then I was screwed. It's not easy to get clothes in Morganville.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I lay face down there until I thought of what I was going to do next. The one thing I wasn't going to do was quit and beg to go back home and go to a university there. That just wouldn't do. And it wouldn't prove my point at all.

I jerked my self of the bed and grabbed a backpack of the floor. I ran round my room picking up all my clothes and shoving them into the bag. I squashed in my shoes and my accessories as well.

I picked up my school backpack and piled the rest of my schoolwork into it. I rammed my reading books into the free space.

I snatched up my mini ipod dock and griped it under my arm. Using my blanket at the bottom of my bed, I placed the rest of my reading books into the centre and folded it up.

Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked to the door and checked to see if anybody was around.

The hallway was deserted, so I slammed the door shut behind me and sprinted down the stairs and out of the building.

I was free. For now.

I slipped out of the university grounds and headed to the café common grounds, where I could purchase a newspaper.

As soon as I had the newspaper, I flicked through it until I came to the 'rooms for rent section'. I picked the first one I saw and dialled the number on my mobile. A male voice answered on the answer machine. I left a message, and set off towards the address.

Hopefully I could live there and just…well…carry on as normal. Well, as normal as possible in this town. Which isn't easy. This town is weird. I had only been here a few months and I had already established that…

End chapter!

**So…. what do ya think? Good? Bad? How about leaving a little review and letting me know what you think? It will be much appreciated! **

**Besides, if you review you get to find out who the 'boys' are that Monica called on to get Claire. And you will also find out what point Claire has to prove.**

**So…review basically! **

**Xxx**


	2. The rulers

Hey guys! Okay, so I know you're probably miffed that I haven't updated in like forever but my keyboard stopped working. As in disconnected itself from my computer so I couldn't type anything :( so that's why I haven't updated. I'm really sorry. But here is chapter 2 so enjoy and let me know what you think!

Story starts.

Chapter 2- The glass house!

Eve POV.

I ran through the street, my red doc martins slamming against the pavement; sweat starting to bead at my hairline from the heat of the muggy weather.

I heard a car engine rev behind me, and it was close- too close. I pumped my arms faster; my hair clung to the back of my neck and my bag bumped heavily against my hip in a constant thump thump thump rhythm.

I veered off down the garden path and threw myself against the door. Slapping my hand against the door in attempt to get anyone inside's attention while jamming the key in the lock.

It's not safe to go around without your doors locked in this town- even if people are in the house.

Just as I was twisting the key, the door was yanked open so violently that I'm surprised that it didn't come off its hinges!

"Eve! What is going on?" Michael asked, grabbing my arm and yanking me in through the door then turning to flip the locks. I staggered forward and went flying into the stairs. As you come into the hall the stairs is in front of the door about 2-3 meters away.

I gasped in a breath and tried to regain my balance. I turned around to face Michael just as he reached me.

"Eve? Is everything okay?" he asked, worry burning deep in his eyes.

"They…were in the…car…coming after…me." I gasped out, bending over and placing my hands on my knees.

"Oh God! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you?" he asked, placing his hand on my back and rubbing gently.

"No, damn things can't get out the car in sunlight." I straightened up, and my nose brushed his neck. He was a few inches taller than me. I hadn't realised we had been standing so close.

I felt a blush wash over my cheeks and kept my face down, letting my hair swing forward to cover my face. Have I mentioned that this guy was hot? Well, he is gorgeous! Totally yummy.

A bang at the door had me jumping 3ft in the air and letting out a little yelp. Michael squeezed my hand and smiled. I felt like an idiot. I had just yelped In front of my crush.

We both went towards the door and Michael peeped through the peephole. Evidently it was someone…normal… as he flipped the locks and swung the door open.

A young girl about age 15 was standing there, a determined but otherwise blank expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, using his stern-don't-mess-with-me voice.

I discreetly elbowed him in the ribs. He didn't have to be so stern on the girl on their first meeting. It was obvious that she wasn't one of them so I didn't see his problem.

"Hey, come on in. We can talk inside." I said, opening the door wide so the girl could fit through.

She scuttled in, giving me a small smile. I beamed back. "Just go through that door on your right to go to the living room." I pointed her towards the door and turned to Michael. "Go get some cokes."

He looked like he was going to say something but I went after the girl into the living room.

She was perched on the sofa; her back and purple mini skirt was spread out around her and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. Her black sleeveless top was tucked into the skirt and a purple scarf was tied around her neck. She had purple doc martins on. She looked pretty cool- totally my style.

I sat down beside her and smiled. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Claire. Claire Danvers. I'm looking for a room to rent." She said, turning to face me.

I gave her a confused look. "why aren't you at home?"

She looked at me. "Home? I'm at the university."

"What?" she only looked about 15.

"I'm at my first year in university. But…I don't like the rooms. So I'm asking if I can stay here please?" she asked.

"How old are you?" I studied her.

"Almost 16" she answered, casually.

"So your fifteen?" I said.

She sighed. "Yeah, but I'm sixteen soon."

"Right. Well, I guess you can stay here. Michael and Shane will have to say yes to, but apart from that, the room is yours."

She beamed at me.

I smiled back.

Michael came into the room and handed each of s a coke. "So…?"

"I think we should keep her!" I squealed. "It would be so good to have another girl around. And she seems really nice. And I think she won't cause any trouble."

"Is she legal?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I stopped talking. "Well…" that was answer enough for him.

"You can't stay here" he directed this statement to Claire.

"But_" she started, defensively when the living room door swung open.

"Shane!" I yelled, relieved.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, staring at Claire.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted back, standing up and adopting a hand on hips pose.

"I live here!" Shane snapped.

"What? You're the 3rd room mate?" Claire's jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa guys! Calm down! How do you know each other?" Michael asked, a bewildered expression on his cute face.

"Oh man" Shane groaned, sinking into a chair and dragging his hands down his face.

"Great" Claire grumbled, imitating his action.

Michael and me glanced back and forth between them. "What is going on?" I enquired.

"Well you see_" they both said at the same time.

They realised this and stared at each other across the room. Claire won the glare out as Shane sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head and looking in the opposite direction.

"You can explain," he muttered huffily.

"Oh god, we're in university now. Aren't we past all this immaturity?" Claire sighed, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Shut up!" Shane snapped.

"Guys! Shane explain- now!" Michael commanded.

"Well, you see, Claire over here has managed to get on Monica's bad side and so_" Claire cut him off.

"You make it sound as if I did it on purpose!" she hissed.

"_So Monica got me and this Joe dude to…beat her up. I stopped it though. Monica doesn't know- yet_"

"To hell she doesn't! That Joe dude got me on the way over here!" Claire yelled, outraged.

"What? I told him to leave it." Shane said.

"Well he obviously didn't!" Claire snapped, glaring at Shane.

"Oh man, are you okay?" he asked, giving Claire a once over.

She looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered.

I didn't believe her. And by the looks on Michael and Shane's face, they didn't either.

"Right, well…basically Claire here is on Monica's shit list and Claire seems set on not taking advice and is going to just carry on as if there isn't a demented crazy bitch after her content on making her life pure hell." He turned to face Claire directly." Because that is what she does. She destroys lives."

"Right. Okay. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Claire asked. "I had someone tell me earlier on that I was to young to be out on my own! It was too dangerous! What did they think I was? 10?"

"Well, you look it," Shane muttered crossly.

"I heard that!" Claire hissed.

"Hey, just stating the truth" Shane defended himself; putting his hands up in the typical 'I surrender' pose.

"Anyway, about the whole issue about-why-this-town-is-so-weird-thing? Yeah, well, you see…um…it's kind of…strange…" I began, wondering how on earth I was going to explain to Claire why this town was so weird.

I just can't blurt it out! But I ended up doing just that.

"It's run by vampires!" I blurted out, studying Claire carefully for her reaction.

Her face was completely blank.

"Claire?" Michael asked.

"Right, okay. So I'm going to a university where a town is run by vampires. Right. That is weird." Claire murmured.

"Yeah, so…that's why you should never ever ever go out after dark. And plus if you do, you are likely to get fanged. And stakes and crucifixes work, so does holy water. And vampires can't go out in the Sun." I told her.

"Right. Got it." She said, smiling at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Shane exploded.

"Excuse me? You're asking what is wrong with me?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrows in amazement.

"Nobody can be that calm when someone tells them that they live in a town run by vampires!" Shane yells.

"I'm just being composed! I don't have to freak out to be amazed!" Claire snapped.

"Um…how about some food?" I asked, linking my arm through Claire's and leading her towards the kitchen. "We have chilli?"

"Sure." She agreed, relaxing slightly so I could pull her forward.

The front door opened and Michael yelled "No Shane! Stay, don't go to her!"

But the front door slammed and I knew he had left.

To go to her.

It even.

He can be such an idiot at times.

I sat Claire down and started chatting to her about normal stuff, to keep the atmosphere light.

But all the while I was wondering about Shane, out new guest Claire, and how hot Michael looked.

Chapter end!

So? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I want a review to say whether I over did the Claire/Shane yelling match. But to be fair, Shane and Claire both have issues, which are unknown at the moment, but will be found out gradually. Anyway…hope you enjoyed. Review please!

**Xxx**


	3. The memories envasion

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and people who add me and my story to alert and favourites :)

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful Morganville series. It belongs to the great Rachel Caine. I do own this plot though.**

Chapter start!

Chapter 3- The memories envasion.

Claire POV.

The chilli was good and the room was pretty nice to. Way better than any dorm room that's for sure. It came with a double bed pushed into the corner of the room farthest away from the door.

A vanity table complete with a mirror was set up against the wall opposite to the bed and a window was in the middle of the wall on the same side that the bed was running down.

It was a nice sized room-not to big not to small. It had a television with a D.V.D player on a table at the bottom of the bed, and a desk was on the wall across from the window with a suitable work lamp and two shelves above it. It had three draws attached to it. It was ideal for me.

It had two closets either side of the vanity table and an armchair was stuck in the corner across from the bed.

The walls were a light blue colour and the carpet was cream. It had the perfect contrast and it really complimented one another. The curtains were a matching blue and they were held back by drapes, but they had various flower patterns traced into the material. It was a nice finishing touch.

"Wow." I breathed, as I looked around the room, twirling in a slow circle.

"You like it?" Eve asked.

"Definitely!" I squealed, spinning to face her, and smiling. "It beats the dorm rooms by far!"

She laughed. "I bet. I've heard the dorms are pretty shitty."

"So, how much is rent?" I asked, praying that I could afford it.

"Um…well Michael's the land lord but it's £100 a month. You pay for long distance calls separately of the landline. And you have to prepare food twice a week, and do cleaning chores too. There's a rota pinned above your desk just below the shelves." She explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could afford the rent.

"Sounds good." I told her, walking around the room.

"Need any help unpacking? No? Okay, just yell if you need anything Michael will be here." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

The door closed with a soft click and I spun around in a circle letting out a gleeful squeak.

I was so glad that I could stay here! Spending time at the dorm, constantly having to watch my back wasn't good when you wanted to concentrate on studying to get good grades. And from what Shane and Eve were saying about Monica it sounded like things were going to get worse.

Not that I couldn't handle it. I could. It's just it was easier this way.

And I was sick of doing things the hard way.

I was just lucky that there was a way to improve my life for a change.

Instead of getting dragged down by_

No, I'm not getting into that. I couldn't go into that. It just brought back too many bad memories.

But now that it had worked its way back into my consciousness it overpowered me. The memories that had been burned into my brain flooded forward into the present, and I could almost see it happening again. Almost feel it, almost hear it all over again.

The burning pains throughout my body as various body parts lashed out at me. The horrid words leaking out of from their mouths coating my self-esteem like poison.

No Claire! You're here now-not there! There isn't any pain due to the beatings you got. There aren't any wretched words putting you down, making you feel worth nothing.

You showed them. You shoed them all!

Desperately seeking a way out of my thoughts, I shook my head violently, my hair swinging around to hit me in the face. I rushed over to the bed and hurled my rucksack onto it.

Unpacking. That would take my mind off everything.

I scattered my clothes out over the bed, ready to go put them in the closets. Grabbing an armful, which was pretty much all I managed to get from the dorm at that moment, I carried it over to the closet, and dumped it on the floor.

Pulling the door open, I surveyed the space in the closet. I hooked my dresses on appropriate hangers and hooked them onto the railing. I did the same with my skirts, and I folded the t-shirts and jeans I brought and put them on two different shelves all in the one closet.

I placed the underwear I brought with me on another shelf, and I folded the few jackets I managed to bring onto another shelf.

That was pretty much one closet full, but I had the other free to put my pyjamas and coat I brought. I placed my two pairs of shoes I had with me on the floor of the closet and closed the door. I had to swing by my dorm tomorrow to pick up the rest of my shoes- I had another pair. Apart from that my dorm was empty. And it was clean.

As I was on my way over to the desk section of my room, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called, while placing my schoolbooks on the first shelf.

Michael appeared, leaning against the wall next to my desk, a calm expression on his face.

"Hey." I said, shooting a smile at him.

"Hey. How'd you find the room?" he asked, titling his head to the side in indication.

"Oh, it's lovely. Thanks again for letting me stay here." I moved onto putting my reading books onto the top shelf. I had to kneel on the desk to do this. I was quite short.

"So, how come you don't want to stay at the dorm rooms?" he asked, his voice curious, expression probing.

I took an inconspicuous deep breath to calm myself. "I just didn't like it there." I mumbled.

"So nothing to do with the psychotic bitch after you then?" he asked, his voice light but his expression grave.

"I could totally handle her!" I snapped, my tone bordering defensive. Okay it had passed bordering and was on totally defensive but still.

"I'm not doubting that, I just thought that it might have something to do with it. Nobody wants to live near a psycho. Especially a psycho intent on making their victims life a living hell." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, like I said, I just didn't like it there." I repeated, working to keep my tone normal.

"Okay. Need any help with anything?" he enquired, straightening up.

"Nope, I'm good thanks." I turned and smiled at him.

"Yell if you need anything. Eve is just finishing her last shift at work and Shane is…well…out." He told me.

"I thought you said that you shouldn't go out when its dark?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well…Shane has his reasons." Michael muttered.

"Uh-huh, I don't doubt that." I said.

"It's complicated." He told me quietly.

"Yeah, sounds like my life." I grumbled.

I didn't expect him to hear me. And I didn't think he could as I said it barely louder than a whisper.

"What's up?" he asked, a not of concern in his voice.

"Uh…. nothing." I replied, my voice about three octaves higher than usual from surprise.

He disappeared out the door with a grace and elegance that I could only dream of having. I was such a klutz it was unreal. Come to think of it…Michael had a little too much grace and elegance…weird.

I had finished unpacking now. So I collapsed onto my bed, and sunk into the softness of the mattress.

I could get use to this luxury. I didn't even have this when I was a home_

Damn it Claire! Don't think about that place!

I jumped out of bed and almost tripped over in my haste to get over to the closet. To prevent myself from face planting the floor I had to twist slightly so I staggered into the end of the bed.

Total klutz.

'Get out of my sight you pointless waste of space! Don't fall and hit your ugly face on the door now you little klutz! Your ugly enough as it is and we don't want anyone snooping around!'

I shook my head quickly to clear my head of the voices.

You're here your fine it's not happening!

You're here your fine it's not happening!

Reaching the closet, I yanked out a pair of pyjamas. Black with white polka dot shorts, with a black sleeveless top saying 'wild thing' on the front, with a picture Tasmanian devil on it.

I stumbled back over to the bed and fell onto it. Crawling under the covers, I flicked the lamp on and grabbed the current book I was reading. Preparing my self for some reading, I settled under the covers and turned the page ready.

I read….

And read….

And read…

It was a good book. And it kept them away. For now anyway…

Chapter end!

What do you think? I know I left a cliffy-but don't kill me or you'll never find out what's going to happen next :p

Sorry if there are any spelling errors. I did check over it but just encase there are any silly or (god forbid) embarrassing errors please forgive me.

**Please review!**

**Happy holidays :D**

**I luuurve writing!**

**Xxx**


	4. Fangs alert

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Been really busy. Thanks for reviewing etc :) really means a lot. Has everyone got Rachel Caine's new book, 'Bite Club'? I seriously can't wait to start reading it after I write this chapter!

Chapter 4- Fangs alert.

Claire POV.

Chapter starting…

I woke up thirty minutes earlier than my alarm is meant to go off.

This wasn't a surprise to me as I usually woke up a bit earlier than what I have too.

It used to be because of the horrible nightmares that haunted me, and they haven't exactly gone away, but it just sort of become a habit now I guess- like all things if they happen frequently enough.

I rolled over to face the door and poked my head out from under the blanket. I rubbed my eyes roughly to rid myself of the most recent nightmare and climbed out of bed. Walking quietly over to the door, I eased it open and slowly made my way along the landing and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was nice and cosy, and as I entered the room I smelt the heavenly smell of coffee. I edged my way over to the coffee maker but then literally leapt out of my skin as someone coughed from behind me.

I whirled round, frowning slightly, fists naturally raising up to guard my face as I looked for the source of the sound.

I instantly dropped my pose- to- attack when I saw that it was Michael standing by the sink, which was behind me.

How on earth hadn't I noticed him when I first entered the room?

"Uh…hi." I mumbled, awkwardly raising a hand to wave at him, while feeling like a complete dork.

He is probably thinking that I belong with Monica and her group of psycho minions…spinning round as if I was about to attack him like that. It isn't exactly the first thing people tend to do when they realise that someone is in a room with them. Well, it was second nature for me but that wasn't the point.

"Good morning." He smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still feeling a little idiotic before turning back to the coffee machine. Before I had a chance to ask where the mugs were and if I was even allowed to just help myself to coffee, Michael was there, ready with a mug, pouring it full of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks." I said, as I took the mug off him. "So, how are you?"

"Alright thanks. Why are you up so early? Its only seven O'clock." He fixed me with a curious look as he leaned back against the sink counter.

No this was a question I had been dreading since I realised that he was in the room. I was hoping that I could just leave the house, while leaving them a fairly adequate note explaining my absence so early in the morning, hence avoiding any explanation as to why I left for a nine o'clock lesson at eight o'clock.

If I was in the dorm, I normally get to my lesson quarter of an hour early so I could avoid any fights or rushing in the corridor. Plus it wasn't very fun hanging round in your dorm for an extra hour cos you wake up ridiculously early from nightmares.

"I have classes, don't I?" I said casually as I sipped my coffee.

Michael almost spat out his mouthful of coffee. "You can not be serious." He said flatly.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Well it _is_ Friday. Which means that classes are still running. They don't stop until Saturday." I explained. Shouldn't he know this? Even if he didn't go to university because he was, like, nineteen? Wasn't it just logical?

"That's not what I meant. You cannot be seriously going to that place. Where you were almost beat up yesterday, in case you forgot that." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can I forget? I _was_ beat up." I muttered under my breath. The bump on my head was killing, and the bruises on my hip and stomach was totally throbbing. Not that I was going to say anything but by the way Michael raised his eyebrows I didn't need to. I shook my head slightly. "Look Michael, I'm only going to classes. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked.

"Well," he said, while performing an exaggerated deep- in- thought pose. "You could actually get knocked out this time. That won't be good, will it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Per-lease. I can totally handle whatever she has to throw at me. I'm not a kid." I edged my way towards the kitchen door, downing my coffee and placing it in the sink behind Michael on the way.

"Your fifteen, Claire. That isn't exactly old." He pointed out, unwantidly. I so didn't want to hear this.

I paused at the doorway. "You have no idea Michael, age isn't everything."

I rushed up the stairs and into my room, hastily turning and locking the door. Collecting a few things, I unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom. I had the fastest shower in history, and then quickly dried my hair while throwing on some clothes- red and black skirt, red doc martins, black tights, red sleeveless top with black crop jacket.

I fluffed my hair as I excited the bedroom, hoisting my backpack up onto my shoulder.

I tripped before I reached the stairs, and I realised that I had marched straight into a groggy Eve.

"Oh, sorry Eve. I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing, are you okay?" I asked, reaching out a hand to steady here while trying to regain my own balance.

She waved away my concern with a tired smile. "No worries, hey, did you sleep okay last night? Because when I went to the bathroom at, like, two in the morning your light was still on and I was…wait, where the hell are you going?" she asked, looking my up and down before her eyes zoned in on my prize give away- my backpack.

Crap. Not another re-run of what Michael just said!

I hurried past her to the stairs and began the decent to the ground floor but Eve was following me, thumping her way down the stairs behind me.

I went to just leave the house but I was yanked backwards by my rucksack strap and hauled towards the living room.

"Michael? " Eve called loudly. "Do you know that this little thing is going off gallivanting?" she demanded.

"Eve_" Michael and me began simultaneously.

"You do know that, and this all depends on if you're going where I think you're going, which you so totally are, you can possibly become dog food for a certain bitch out there?" she wailed. "Going out to that place is like a suicide mission right now!"

I tugged stubbornly on my rucksack, which she was still holding. "Eve, it isn't like I'm_" I began, in a soothing tone, but Eve obviously wasn't in the mood to be soothed as she tugged back hard on my hold and sent me flying forward, closer to her.

"Yes, it is exactly like that Claire!" she retorted, almost pleading.

I sighed. "How about a deal?"

They both paused and looked at me, cocking their heads to the right with identical looks of curiosity yet weariness on their faces.

It was quite cute and funny, and I would've laughed but I had a strong instinct that they would've kicked me or something if I did. And I really didn't need another bruise right now.

"I will go to classes today, nine till five, and do what I normally do, and you guys will let me as long as I'm home by five twenty the latest. Deal? Look, do you have a cell phone or something? I can text you when I'm leaving campus so you can expect me home on time. Deal?" I thought it was completely fair and rational and a huge sacrifice for someone who isn't used and doesn't particularly like curfews or rules to say the least.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Am I missing something here?" she asked suspiciously.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

She shot a look at Michael. "I'm confused…" she began hesitantly.

"You and me both honey." Michael muttered. I shot a look at him, which he stared, uncomprehending back at me. Has he forgotten about out early morning chat? And then I realised that I had thought half the explanation in my head instead of saying it out loud. No wonder he was confused. Me shooting meaningful glances at him wasn't going to help right now.

"There seems to be more to this than what your letting on but…" Eve mused loudly, before suddenly letting it drop and shaking her head, her black hair flying.

She pointed a finger at me, which made me feel two years old rather than fifteen, and said precisely, " Call me as soon as you leave, understand me?"

I gave a mock salute and muttered, "Yes mom."

She flipped me off and headed to the kitchen grumbling to her self.

I shot a smile at her back, because even though her worrying was unnecessary, I felt touched. This was the most anyone had ever cared about me.

I smiled at Michael before leaving to get to classes. I was going to really have to walk quickly if I was going to get there on time! Mr. Brians let me in for his early Physics class with his second year higher achievers class this morning, and he doesn't like tardiness.

I headed into the reception area of the university and was shocked to see Shane creeping along there heading towards the dorms.

He saw me and did this magnificent double take as if he was shocked that I was here. What the hell?

"What are you doing here?" he hissed down the corridor. It was still early, so no body except the odd teacher was around.

So why did we have to whisper?

I raised an eyebrow innocently. "Probably the same reason you're here."

"I highly doubt that." He retorted, walking nearing to me. We were now standing a meter away from one another.

I nodded. "You're probably right," I replied, "I'm here to learn. And you're here to be a pet body guard for some psycho witch." I crossed my arms matter- of- factly.

"Drop it." He snapped.

"You first." I shot back.

He stared at me a moment, before shuffling forward so that he was almost touching me. He leaned in to my ear and I gasped at the heat coming from his body, and having a sudden urge to tilt my face sideways and kiss him.

Wow. Crazy much?

I heard him open his mouth and felt his breath caress my cheek but voices picked up in the hallway and Shane practically sprang away from me, but then visibly relaxed when he saw it was only teachers.

Feeling slightly hurt (not that I would admit it) that Shane had an issue with being seen with me, I turned sharply on my heel and headed down the corridor, away from Shane, to my higher physics class.

I heard Shane call after me but I didn't turn round. If he wasn't so obsessed with keeping our…knowing- each- other – thing under lock and key he would've seen me leave sooner.

I stormed into the physics class and took my lab table at the back. Away from everyone else. Mr. Brians was sitting at his desk and he glanced up as I walked in.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded, not really wanting to explain anything to him. Not that I usually do but still.

"Okay. Get set up for that prac lab I told you about last lesson. We have a busy hour and a half…"

I smiled at him.

By the time the bell rang signalling first lesson I was all ready to go.

***Time skip- lunch time, at the campus coffee bar***

"£3.95" the girl at the counter drawled, looking as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here. And to be honest, I didn't blame her. The campus coffee bar meant that you had to deal with all the skanks and jocks and general assholes from the university, who didn't bother leaving sight to go to Common Grounds.

Lucky for the people there…hell for the people here.

And the price here was ridiculous. Talk about bleeding you dry for coffee. And then I remembered what Eve had said about the vamps and the irony of my inner- statement made me chuckle in a weird way.

I tossed her some change and scooped my cup up with one hand, balancing my physics book in the other.

I took off to leave this rowdy hellhole, because it was impossible to study there and just as I walked through the doorway something hard slammed into my rucksack, knocking me off balance. I fell sideways into the wall and dropped my physics book on the floor.

I snapped my gaze up to meet the mean eyes of Monica Morel.

Joy. Not.

"Oh fabulous," I drawled. "Look here, as much as I'd love to toss insults at you right now, I actually don't have time for the Queen Bitch's antics so…excuse me…" I bent down to retrieve my book but a pink high- heeled shoe, kept it firmly stuck on the floor.

"You're just scared you'll lose." She taunted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

I think she was trying to look cool or something.

"Not really." I shrugged indifferently. "Just have better things to be doing."

"What, like my boyfriend you little tart?" she hissed angrily.

I smirked slightly. "Nah, your boyfriend isn't really that good, ya know?" This was going to be the best wind- up ever!

"Oooooooo!" her little crowd chorused, but they all instantly shut up when Monica threw them all a glare.

She stepped forward slightly, so that she was closer to me. "How would you know? He would never get with a dork like you!" she seemed set on convincing her self more than me.

My smirk grew more pronounced. "That's what you think. But it's totally not what he was trying to say when he was asking me out."

But, of course, I had never screwed or had anything to do with James Lorrand before that whole date thing. But Monica didn't have to know that.

"Bitch!" she snarled, before swinging her arm up, hand poised to smack my face.

But this time, I was quicker. I swung my arm up at the last minute and caught Monica's, twisting it into a painful angle. I pushed myself up on tip toes so I could lean some of my weight onto Monica, effectively twisting her arm farther.

"What were you saying?" I asked sweetly, moving my head closer to her so she could hear me.

She shrieked before demanding, "Get her off me!"

All her minions seemed to be frozen in place by everything but at the sound of her voice, they all sprang forward into action. Well, everyone sprang except Shane.

Shit! Shane!

Everything seemed to momentarily slow down as we locked eyes, but then suddenly I was spinning round to fend off this guy's arm but then I was bowled over by a firm body ramming into me.

"What the hell?" I growled, catching my self before I hit the floor.

Shane was behind me, gripping me tightly by the wrist, my rucksack and book in his other hand.

"Move it." he hissed at me, but then he raised his voice to call over his shoulder, "I'll deal with it."

"Shane…" I heard Monica whining, and as I glanced over my shoulder she was glaring daggers at me, looking extremely jealous. Jeez, didn't she have a boyfriend? Isn't that what she was bitching about?

Shane was dragging me away from the commotion and into the building. He flung me round the corner and pinned me to the wall using his arms. He looked down at me for what seemed like and endless amount of time.

Finally, I said, "So, is this the part where you and me fight this time?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No. This is the part where I tell you to stay the hell away from Monica, and you actually listen this time."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. In case you haven't ascertained it yet but I don't listen. Well, at least not to you."

I was frozen by him slapping a fist against the wall. I jumped slightly, surprised at his…sudden outburst.

"Claire." He whispered, and I melted a little. Damn girl, not good.

"What?" I raised my chin defiantly, trying to seem calm and not as if I was stuck against a wall with an angryish guy looming over me.

"Just…trust me." He whispered, his brown eyes sad and pleading.

I scowled slightly. Puppy dog eyes? So unfair! Did he even know he was doing it right now? That was even more unfair.

"Trust really isn't in my vocabulary." I muttered. And this was to no fault of my own.

"You should work on that." He said quietly. He was so close to my lips that it was painful from having to hold back. I so wanted to kiss him- now!

For a wild moment I swear he felt the same. A wild look came over his features and he leaned closer to me, almost touching me but no quite.

I tipped my head up to face him better and he just went to touch his lips to mine when the stupid bell rang.

We both came back to our senses as he hurried of down the corridor and I was left standing there like a complete tool.

I really gotta work on the whole keeping- rational- around- Shane- thing.

Hell, I'd only known the guy for, what, 2 days? Roughly.

***Time skip- walking home from the university, 5:00pm***

"Yes Eve, I am leaving the university now. Yes, like, right this instant." I said into the phone.

I was walking off campus and had just reached the end of the first street.

"Yes, I will be home by 5:20." I repeated.

"Yeah, see you then." I smiled at her enthusiasm. She was practically shouting down the phone at me.

Bless her. I hoped we could be good friends in the future.

I plugged my ipod into my ears as I walked towards the Glass House. I was only a block away when I passed an alleyway, which was all shadowed and…creepy.

I hurried passed, not wanting to linger by this spooky destination when something cold griped my arm and yanked me into the alley way.

I snatched my ipod out of my ears and hastily shoved it into my bag.

"What in God's name is going on_!" I began, kind of shocked at this rough encounter with…?

"Hey there pretty thing." This guy who had me by the wrist leered at me. He leaned back against the brick wall, the part that was in the most shade.

"Um…yeah, hi. Can you, like, you know, let me go? Because I really have to_" I tugged against his grip, glancing back out into the sun lit street. If I was late Eve was going to go mental.

"Go home?" he finished.

I stopped moving, startled by his behaviour.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly. Go home. So if you would be so nice as to_"

But I trailed off as he was shaking his head, a mean smirk on his face.

"What exactly is going on here? And who the hell are you?" I snapped, staring at the guy.

He was quite tall but not as tall as Shane (great, now I was already at the comparing- every- guy- to- Shane stage. Not good) and he certainly wasn't as good looking as Shane, but then again, I think the only other guy who could ever be said to be as hot as Shane was Michael, and this guy was a lot more creepy than Shane.

_Watch out for the vampires…they can't come out in sun…but they can be crafty when they wanna be…_

I went still as I thought this through. Those words echoing round my brain were the last things Eve had said to me on the phone.

Well, no need to freak out. You've been in super bad situations before Claire…think.

Besides, vamps may be crafty…but so was I.

I stopped trying to escape from the vampire and smiled sweetly, sidling up to him slightly.

"So, what did you say your name was?" I asked sweetly.

He seemed oblivious to my sudden change in attitude but willing enough.

"Brandon." He purred, freakishly close to my ear. Ewwww.

Keep him away from your neck Claire. And veins.

I looked up through my lashes and purred back, "That's a cool name. So, what are you doing here?"

"You are going to help me sweetheart…" he was busy trying to, oh I don't know, swoon me or something? So he didn't see my distasteful frown at the word sweetheart. How old was this guy? Like, in Vampire years or whatever. Cos in human time he was a teenager. Shane's age probably.

Here I go again.

"With what exactly?" I asked, trying to buy a bit more time, waiting for the right moment.

He smirked at me. "Food."

I smirked straight back at him. "Sorry to disappoint but no, I'm really not." And then I jerked my hand out of hid slack hold and ran like a maniac out into the sunlight.

I turned to see Brandon skid towards the opening of the alley way and then cower back from the sunlight.

I faced straight a head and sprinted the last block to the Glass House.

I stopped running as I reached the garden gate, slowing my pace to a walk, hoping to catch my breath before I had to speak to anyone in there.

I felt a little- okay, a lot- edgy as I slowed my pace down t get to the front door cos I was worried Brandon was going to come shooting up from somewhere and get me. That was my first encounter with a vampire, well, it probably wasn't but it was the first I knew about so it was going to take some getting used to.

I was used to weird but this was just crazy weird. Big difference.

I entered the hallway and just managed to close the door before Michael pounced on me with questions. "You're late! What happened?" he yelled, as I almost hit him as I turned to face him, he was that close.

"I'm not late." And technically, I wasn't. I held up my cell phone for Michael to see the time, which was 5:20. The phone flicked to 5:21 and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay," I relented. "I just made it. But still, that isn't late. This is what's called, 'just in time'." And then I scooted past him towards the kitchen, dumping my bag at the bottom of the stairs as I went.

"So" a voice said from behind me. "How were classes? Worth the death threat?" Eve asked, more like demanded but whatever. I wasn't going to be pedantic right now.

I twisted to see Eve lying on the sofa, flipping through a magazine.

I opened my mouth to deny any death threats but Eve beat me to it.

"Don't even think about denying it." She said, as she bounced off the sofa and into the kitchen behind me. "Shane called."

I whirled, stunned. "What? Why?"

Eve flicked the coffee machine on and leant a hip against the counter. "He was worried. And then we got worried. The guy was totally freaking. Told us the whole thing-, which I have to say, the super cool ninja moves you surprised everyone with? Yeah, totally awesome-" which made me smile. "But seriously Claire, how deep is this shit that you're in?"

The smile slipped from my face.

"I mean, are we talking, bird shit, which is minor, or proper cow shit, which is extreme? I'm starting to lean towards the cow cos anything to do with Miss. Monica Morel is not good but with your problem." Eve wet a finger and pressed it lightly against my arm, finishing with a little 'zzzt' sound. "Proper volcano- gonna- blow hot. I can see the lava ready to erupt any day now."

"I think it already did." I mumbled, thinking back to our most recent fight.

Not that I could say I was actually _sorry_ about it but…

But Eve suddenly broke into a huge grin and squealed excitedly. "But I am so proud of you right now! You totally kicked that little skanks skinny ass! Only thing that I regret is not being there to hold her down for you. Then you could've given her a proper pounding. But from what Shane said, you totally burnt the house down out there!" she bounced forward and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

Eve was just so awesome. And the way she treated me, I felt like we were already good friends.

We chatted for a bit, Eve spilled about work and I spilled about classes. It was a normal nice evening.

I went up to bed feeling happy, but then I remembered my little vampire problem and how I needed to think of how to avoid him in the future. As in if I was out in the evenings.

Chapter end!

**What do you think? I tired to make it long, sorta make up for all my not updating for ages.**

**Please review! **

**I need lots of reviews!**

**Xxx**


	5. Dear oh dear

**Claire POV.**

"You're a disgrace!" Bang. "A total disgrace!" Slap. "You're_"

"Jesus!"

I shot out of bed and was already making my way across the room before my eyes were even open.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Michael yell, shock evident in his voice.

I ran across the landing and charged down the stairs following the sound of panic-stricken voices.

"My God!" Eve seemed to be struggling to keep her voice from reaching a scream.

I barged into the living room and gasped. Shane stood there, a faint bruise colouring his jaw and his knuckles were swollen and red. His t-shirt was ripped up the side revealing the side of some seriously fine abs.

If it looked this nice from the side then how did it look from the front…?

Snap out of it Claire! Jesus.

I shook my head slightly.

"I can't believe you! What the hell were you thinking?" Eve yelled, kicking out at the air furiously.

"Monica_" Shane began, rubbing his shoulder methodically.

"Oh Monica! Should've guessed!" Eve snarled disgustedly.

"Eve…" Shane and Michael began in unison.

"She is always getting you into trouble! Shane, you seriously have to_"

"Eve!" Shane shouted over her. "Give it a rest. Can we do this later?"

Eve scowled then gasped, lunging forward. "Shit Shane- you're bleeding!"

"Holy shit!" Michael said, stepping back.

I glanced at him. He was a sickly pale colour; even paler than usual pale.

But before I could say anything Eve had steered Shane towards the kitchen, none of them paying any attention to Michael's strange behaviour.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I asked him, stepping towards him, my hand stretched out attentively.

"Go." He snapped before rushing inhumanly fast from the room.

Wow.

"Eve?" I called, moving backwards towards the kitchen door. "Eve?" I said, louder. Turning round to face them. "Shit." I gasped, as I noticed the blood trickling from Shane's wound on his side.

They both turned to look at me.

"Uh…I mean…Michael just…went…" I mumbled, staring at Shane's red wound. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Crap! Oh no!" eve gushed, slapping a wet cloth over Shane's wound and stepping back, almost skipping towards the door.

"Its fine. Go." Shane muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Sorry." She whispered before leaving the room, her shoes clomping along the floor, her pace picking up as she reached the stairs.

There was silence for a moment.

"Sooo…" I moved slowly towards him. "What happened?"

He kept his head glued to the floor. "Got in a bit of trouble." He muttered.

I took the cloth off his wound and ran it under the tap, watching as the water turned a slight pink. "You could at least look at me when you talk to me."

He did look at me then. I could feel his eyes on my face. My cheeks burned slightly.

Crap. Please tell me I am not blushing.

I applied pressure to his wound. "So? What happened?" I pressed the issue.

He sighed, slumping against the counter. "Monica wanted a bit of fun…" he said slowly, his voice layered with disgust.

Oh no. God no.

Shane and Monica…?

I squeezed the cloth tighter than necessary. "You and her…did…?"

"Jesus Claire! Of course not! I meant kissing!" he yelled.

I sighed, relaxing. I risked a peek up at his face and saw that he was looking at me, one eyebrow raised. I hurriedly looked down.

"What happened after that?" I started to search the room for a first aid kit.

"Well, when I was walking home, I got into a little bit of trouble with a vamp. He's a freakin' punk. Bloody Brandon. His name even sounds like the kind of guy who would think he is all that." Shane rolled his eyes and shook is head vigorously.

I froze.

Brandon?

Crap.

"Hey, are you all right?" I felt Shane move up behind me.

I swallowed. "Yeah." I nodded. "Is the first aid kit up there?" I pointed to the top cupboard.

"Uh-huh." He stretched over me. "I'll get it. Short arse like you doesn't have a chance." He smirked down at me, and I struggled to contain a shiver at him mentioning my ass, even if it wasn't in the right context.

God, get a grip Claire. A guy like him would never be interested in a girl like you.

"Shut up!" I squealed, snatching the green box out of his hand, I could feel myself pouting.

He chuckled, a smooth delicious sound. He ducked his head low so that his soft shaggy hair brushed my cheek. His warm breath tickled my ear, shooting delicate tingles down my neck as he whispered, "I think it's cute…"

I wasn't sure whether he was talking about my pout, my height or my butt but it definitely thrilled me either way.

I tilted my head back to look at him, and my lips came alarmingly close to his…but I realised what was happening and unfortunately, so did he as he backed away from me.

I sighed and tried to ignore the disappointment that burned hole in my chest.

"Uh…sit by there." I mumbled, jerking my chin in the direction of the bar stool facing the window so that I had better lighting.

"Lift your arm up. No- not that high! It'll start to bleed again!" I frantically angled his arm correctly, before he stretched it and started to make it bleed again.

I opened up the first aid kit and peered inside. There it was. I grabbed the needle and thread and threaded the needle.

"Don't you have to sterilize that first, before you go sticking it in me?" Shane asked, twisting his side farther away from the needle.

I met his eyes and smiled slightly. "I know what I'm doing Shane." I said gently.

Totally taking me by surprise he relaxed and smiled back, and boy did he look gorgeous when he smiled. "I trust you."

I wiped the needle with an anti-septic wipe and held it ready at Shane's side. "Ready?" I taunted playfully.

He buffed up his chest and nodded, pushing his side closer to the needle.

I rolled my eyes. What is it with men and their manly mannerisms?

Within minutes I had Shane's side stitched up and I was carefully smoothing a white bandage/ plaster over the cut for extra protection. The cut didn't look so bad now it was clean and fixed up. The angry redness had faded and the blood had stopped flowing.

I nodded slightly at my handy work.

In a slightly awed voice Shane asked, "When did you learn to do that?"

I smiled a little ruefully. "I've had plenty of injuries of my own to practice on."

Wait, no, I shouldn't have said that. That sounds _way_ too suspicious.

He cocked his head to the left in this adorable way and studied me with his brown eyes. "What?"

"I…uh…" I stumbled for an excuse. I could _not_ say it was because of my parents beating me. After a moment of me resembling a gold fish I decided to change the topic. "Do you think Eve and Michael are alright?" I finally asked packing the first aid kit away with more care and attention that would it probably deserved.

He seemed to tense momentarily (which showed off his muscles in his shoulders and arms) before shrugging and lunging towards the door. "Lets go find out." He shoved the kitchen door open and I heard him thundering up the stairs moments later.

Shrugging off his weird behaviour I followed his lead and was soon standing outside Eve's bedroom door.

"God Shane! What the hell?" Eve snapped.

"Hey, there's a kid in the house now, so keep it PG unless you _lock_ the door." Shane's voice seemed to be concealing a smirk.

"_Claire_ would be polite to knock." That was Michael.

I heard the sound of Material rustling and then the sound of footsteps.

Oh.

Eve and Michael.

Got it.

The door swung open wider, and Eve stood there, looking seriously bed ragged.

"Claire." She gasped, clumsily yanking her fingers through her thick black hair. "Uh, we_"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Per-lease Eve. I know what you guys were doing." I leaned round a blushing Eve to see Shane. "I'm not a little kid."

"No need to blush Mickey!" Shane grinned, totally ignoring me.

I stomped my foot.

"I'm not blushing! I can't even blush!" Michael retorted.

"Yeah." Shane snorted. "I know that. But I've known you long enough to know that if you could blush, you so would be."

"Why can't Michael_" I began curiously.

"Shane! Get out!" Eve yelled over me.

Shane saluted. Eve flipped him off.

I left them to it, deciding to go get ready for classes, only to find out that it was half past five!

Ugh.

I collapsed onto my bed and sighed.

"Thanks for fixing Shane up." Eve said.

I jumped slightly; startled at her appearance but then I rolled over and sat up. "Oh, its okay. How's Michael?" I patted the bed beside me.

She fell into the empty space. "Fine, fine. It's the blood you see. It_" a tremendous crash interrupted Eve and prevented me from asking Eve why blood affected Michael.

"Oh no!" Eve was up off the bed and across the room before I had even registered the sound properly.

"What?" I shouted. "What the hell is happening?" I shouted after Eve, almost falling down the stairs in my haste to get down them.

"Stop it now!" Eve screamed.

I ran into the living room, or would've, if Eve hadn't decided to stop smack bang in the freakin' doorway.

I collided with her back and the force sent us both toppling forward in between the guys.

Which was lucky I guess because they both looked like they were about to knock each others head's off.

"Wow. Chill out Shane." I held up my hands in front of him, palms facing him but not touching him, forcing him to take a step back.

Although he was listening to me he was still entirely focussed on the fight. "Still want a taste?" he taunted.

The hell?

Michael." Eve called sharply, trying to tug him towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't hurt you guys." Michael said quietly, in a steady commanding voice.

"Damn straight. I'd kill you first." Shane retorted, folding his arms over his broad chest.

I gasped.

Eve finally managed to tug Michael out of the room, towards the kitchen. She disappeared in a flurry of gothic lazy skirts.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

What just happened?

I whirled to face Shane. "What is_"

He shoved past me. Moments later I heard the door slam; the front door.

Glancing at the clock on the wall I hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom.

I was ready for classes in half hour, which was pretty good considering I had to find a dress that wasn't too creased and do my hair and pack my bag.

I was out of the house and down the street without anything disastrous happening and fortunately I managed to reach the university without anything happening either.

I took this as a positive sign for the rest of the day.

But that was before I realised that it was in the night that the evil vampires came out to play and I quickly lost my positive mood.

So tonight Brandon will get me.

Dear-oh-dear.

Now there's a _lovely_ thought.

***Time skip –end of classes, Claire is leaving the university***

Well it was busy, busy day and I am exhausted. I feel like a zombie. Maybe that's why Monica and her group of misfits decided to stay away from me today.

I mean sure they shot me dirty looks, loads of dirty looks, and they did try to trip me up once or twice but apart from that they didn't bother me.

Which is good.

I trudged down the pavement and watched the sun slowly start to make its dip down towards the ground. It was still to light and sunny for the vamps to come out though.

I picked my pace up for good measure though, not wanting to give Brandon the slightest opportunity to get me.

I just wasn't in the mood.

I walked, well ran, past the alley way that Brandon had last got me and just as I thought that I was clear a ice cold grip wrenched me into the shadows of the wall.

I struggled, kicking my feet out and swinging my other arm wildly.

"Cut that out!" The person hissed, and my worst worry was confirmed.

It was Brandon.

Jesus, why did I walk past this alleyway? Why didn't I cross the freakin' road?

By a stroke of luck, I managed to hook my fingers onto the edge of the wall and pull my self-forward so that my head was sticking out into the sun.

If I was correct then the café _common grounds_ was just a stretch down the road.

I screamed.

I was jerked backwards; a hand covered my mouth choking off my scream. My kicking feet slipped and I tumbled to the hot ground, pulling Brandon down with me.

"You annoying little girl." He snarled.

I bit the hand covering my mouth, hard enough so that my teeth actually sunk into the flesh. Liquid flowed trickled into my mouth and I spat it out frantically. I dragged myself forward, using my booted feet to kick out at what was hopefully his face.

A crunching sound echoed eerily round the alleyway, and I took a moment to grin meanly at my accomplishment.

That crunch _had_ to be his nose breaking.

I was free. The thought was like a breath of fresh air in my bloody mouth. But I wouldn't be long unless I moved into the sun and away from Brandon's reach. That sobered me up quickly. I scrambled forward on all fours and collapsed in the boiling sun.

"Bitch!" Brandon growled at me, creeping to the edge of the alleyway and glaring at me with bright red eyes.

I scowled back defiantly. "Suck on that bloodsucker." I snarled back, before turning and pushing myself up onto two feet.

I swayed slightly, and I realised that I had somehow hurt my ankle, and it didn't help that it was the one that Monica and her posse had injured before. Regardless, it was throbbing again.

With one last glare at Brandon, I hobbled down the street towards the café that Eve worked in.

A little bell rang as I pushed open the door.

I tried to walk normally as I made my way over to the bar. But I probably looked a mess. My dress was ripped, my mouth was bloody and my hair was a tangled bush.

"Hey Claire oh my God!" Eve shouted, drawing unwanted attention.

I griped the clean counter with my hands and grimaced as I left dirty smudges. "Hey Eve…uh, I don't want to worry you but could you_" _give me a lift home_ I was going to say, but Eve had a different idea.

She started demanding to know what had happened. She reached over the counter to steady me as I swayed.

God, my head hurt. Knowing my luck I probably hit that to.

"Vampire." I whispered, before promptly falling backwards, unable to balance myself any longer.

"Claire!" I heard Eve scream and start to scurry round the counter, before I became one with the darkness.

**End chapter.**

**Sorry for the late update. Please REVIEW!**

**Much love m'dearsssss xD **

Xxx 


End file.
